Sarra's Story
by Fickle Penguin
Summary: The story of Sarralyn Salmalín, her brother Rikash, and their friend Davin of Goldenlake. When Daine falls ill, Sarra has to turn to several different people for help, including Alanna and Emperor Kaddar.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Davin and few minor characters. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce.

Full summary: The story of Sarralyn Salmalín, her brother Rikash, and their friend Davin of Goldenlake. When Daine falls ill, Sarra immediately knows it's not natural. She has to turn to several different people for helping, including Alanna the Lioness and Emperor Kaddar.

A/N: Okay, this is just a sort of introductory chapter. There isn't a whole lot of plot in here until the end. This is just to show you what Sarra's like, and sort of Rikash. Not a whole lot of him in here, though.

It may seem slightly rushed. Its not, that's just Sarra's personality; she's impatient.

PLEASE! Tell me what you think. If I get a couple of reviews (I mean, just two or three, I'm not asking for a lot...) that want me to continue this, I will. I'm not threatening not to ever write this, don't take it that way.

Ed and Ashley, if you're reading this, YES, I changed a few minor details.

If you spot any mistakes, tell me. I don't know where my beta reader is, so I'm going to say the spot's open for now. Only requirements are... a love for Tamora Pierce and Harry Potter, and being on often. If you are interested, please IM on AIM at MagiKow.

There are spoilers, of course. But if you haven't read the books they're spoiling... Well, then, you need to read more.

Enough note... Lets get to the story.

_-------_

_Chapter One -- The Beginning _

_-------_

_**The Royal Palace**_

_**In Corus**_

_**April 7, 479 H.E.**_

A 16-year-old girl sat daintily on the edge of a fence, which surrounded a large, empty meadow whose grass had been mashed down by too many ponies and horses. The girl, Sarralyn Salmalín, called Sarra by her family and friends, when standing, was about five feet five inches in height, with wavy, coal black hair done in a braid and stormy blue eyes, framed by long lashes. Her delicate nose and full lips gave her a look of innocence, only her stubborn chin giving away her true nature. She wore a tunic, shirt and breeches of earthy tones, and a pair of calf-high leather riding boots.

She looked normal enough, but in truth, she was very different than most girls. She had the Gift, like her father, and wild magic, like her mother. Her parents had trained her in her magic from a very early age, and now she was a mage nearly as powerful as her father.

Next to the teenaged girl, a pygmy marmoset, called Drell after the river in the north, munched on a nut he'd just discovered.

"Sarra!"

The girl turned to find a boy running at her, waving his arm. She smiled when she noticed who it was, and waved back.

Rikash Salmalín, Sarra's younger brother by two years, stopped at the fence. He had curly, dusty brown hair, and black eyes. Despite the fact that he was younger, he towered over Sarra at six feet and one inch. He, too, had the Gift and wild magic, but so little of each he hadn't needed training. Instead, he wanted to become a knight. Now, he was the squire to Sir Davin of Goldenlake, an old friend of the Salmalín family.

"Hello there, Rikash. Did you have a good time in Port Legann?" Sarra asked cheerfully.

Rikash stared at her, his gaze even with hers. "I went to Port Caynn."

"Oh, of course. How was Port Caynn?"

"Terrible." He leaned against the fence. "I was fighting pirates the whole time. For someone who was a squire to Sir Myles, Davin sure does fight a lot."

"He's making up for the four years where he didn't fight," Sarra explained. "Anyway, isn't this why you decided to become a knight? The fighting?"

"I wanted to be like Aunt Alanna," Rikash said, stroking Drell's fur. Lady Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, ex-King's Champion, was the adopted aunt of Sarra and Rikash.

"Wanting to be like her in that she's a lady knight?"

Rikash glared at his sister. "You know what I mean. Oh yeah, I came down here to tell you that Da wants you. Something about magic."

"'Something about magic'? You don't remember _what_?" Sarra hopped off the fence. Drell climbed onto her shoulder.

The squire shrugged. "I don't know. You go find out."

She ruffled his hair. He swatted her hand away and tried to tame his curly locks. "You know, you're getting too tall for me to do that. Soon I'm going to need a ladder." Flashing him a grin, she started off towards the palace.

-------

When Sarra reached the room reserved for the Salmalín family, she saw her father, Numair Salmalín, the most powerful mage in Tortall, standing over his work desk, bent in half to more closely inspect the piece of paper that rested on it. He was even taller than Rikash at 6 feet and five inches, with the same coal black hair as his daughter, only with streaks of gray from old age and stress, and eyes as black as his son's. She let Drell drop to the ground and cleared her throat to gain his attention.

"Ah, Sarra, there you are. Come over here, I want to try something." Numair motioned her over. The girl walked over, an eyebrow cocked.

"What is it?" she asked, suspiciously eyeing the piece of paper he'd been looking at.

"Have a seat." She did so. "Jon gave me a great idea the other day. I'm not sure if we can use it though, but we have to try." He paused for so long, Sarra thought he'd gotten distracted. She cleared her throat, and he resumed speaking as if he hadn't stopped. "Wild magic allows you to converse with animals, while the Gift is connected to humans, am I right?"

"Yes, but..." She stopped and sighed. "What about it?"

"Maybe you can use the mind-speaking part of your wild magic with your Gift to direct it at a human," Numair suggested, the familiar excited glitter of learning something new in his eyes.

Sarra didn't like the idea of mixing her magic. "But what about that wall you put up? That's supposed to keep my magic separate."

"Yes, it is," her da said. "However, you can forcibly pull it together. The magic wants to be together, the wall keeps it separate. Now, close your eyes and try to use both your wild magic and your Gift at the same time."

Sarra closed her eyes and found the pools of light that were her two kinds of magic and the glowing white that was her conscience. Using the magic at the same time, no matter how much they wanted to be one pool, was not easy. It took a lot of concentration and energy. Finally, she managed to merge her magic.

"Now try to speak to me, using your mind," Numair's voice came, as if he was in her head.

She tried, thinking as loudly as she could at him. After a few moments, he sighed. "Alright, that's enough for now..."

Sarra opened her eyes. "Nothing?"

"Well..." the tall mage began, "it may take a while. Very rarely does something happen on the first try."

"D'you think I could do that?" came a voice from behind. Sarra turned to find Rikash leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"When you couldn't keep hold of your magic. I actually came to say that it's time for dinner," he said, standing straight.

Numair stood up. "Alright, we'll try again after we've eaten and rested."

"Actually, Da, one of the Rider's wanted me to take a look at her horse," Sarra said. "I was wondering if maybe I could go eat dinner there, then look at the horse."

Numair nodded. "Yes, just be back as soon as you've taken care of the horse."

Rikash looked at his sister. "I thought the trainees rode ponies. Ponies that aren't even here yet."

"I never said anything about trainees," Sarra retorted. "I'm going now." She kissed Numair on the cheek, ruffled Rikash's hair again, and skipped down the hallway.

As she approached the mess of the Queen's Riders, she saw Miri standing outside, looking around. The Rider's second-in-command smiled when she saw her, and waved.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," she said.

"Sorry, my da wanted to try and experiment," Sarra explained. "It took a bit longer than expected."

"Do you want to eat first?" Miri asked. "Or go see my horse?"

Sarra thought it over. "Let's eat first."

The Rider nodded and led her into the mess. They loaded plates with food, then sat at a table with the commander of the Queen's Riders, Evin Larse. The blond-haired, blue eyed Player smiled at Sarra.

"Hello, Mistress Salmalín, how are you this fine evening?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh, shut up," the young wildmage snapped, rolling her eyes. "Aren't you married?"

"Maybe a little." He winked at Miri, who glared at him.

"She's here to look at Phoenix," Evin's second-in-command told him.

"Good luck. That's a terror of a mount she has," Evin said, looking at Sarra.

"Phoenix is your horse?" the girl asked her older friend.

Miri nodded. "Yes, and she's a pretty little thing, too. She's just a little temperamental."

"Miri, that is the greatest understatement I have heard in my life," Evin said dryly.

"So... she's extremely temperamental?" Sarra asked.

"Like a stallion that smells a mare in heat," he replied, grinning.

Sarra shuddered. The trio finished eating, and Miri stood up. "Alright, I'll take you to Phoenix. Evin, you coming?"

The man nodded, and stood. "Sure, I have to groom Momiji again, anyway."

Sarra smiled at the mount's name. "Momiji? What a pretty name."

"Its Yamani for 'maple'. Would you like to meet her?"

"I'd love to."

They walked to the stables, Miri in the lead. When they arrived, Miri led Sarra to a small mare, only a little bigger than a pony. She was red in color, with cream socks and a cream star. Sarra smiled when she saw the horse.

She looked out the stable window, and saw that the sun was going down. She pointed to a nearby candle, using her Gift to light it. The candle exploded, spraying Sarra, Miri and Evin with hot wax. The mage cursed loudly.

"Stupid Gift! I can't believe I've made that mistake twice in one week. Are there any other candles here?" Sarra asked as she peeled half-dried wax off of her skin, leaving small pink welts.

Miri smiled grimly and lit another candle. "I'll hold this," the Rider said. She motioned to the horse with her free hand. "This is Phoenix."

"Hello, Phoenix," Sarra said, waving to the mare.

"Good luck," Evin said, clapping a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You'll need it. That thing's a monster."

Miri glared at her commander as he walked over to a honey-colored gelding. "She really isn't that bad," she assured her younger friend.

Sarra nodded and started to examine the mare's body. Finding nothing unusual there, she examined the horse's magic. It was dimmed a little with infection. With a frown, she realized he had a stomach ulcer. She healed it, and the magic returned to its full brightness.

_Hello, hoof-sister,_ Sarra mind-spoke to the horse.

_Are you the one that made the pain go away?_ Phoenix asked.

_Yes. Do you feel better? Is there any other pain?_

_No. If the pain comes back, I won't let the girl on my back._ The horse whinnied.

Sarra nodded, understanding. She looked at Miri. "She's not temperamental," the girl explained. "She just had a stomach ulcer, and didn't know how to deal with the pain. You riding her with it just made it hurt. She should be better now."

Miri immediately went to the horse and rubbed its nose. She produced an apple from her pocket and fed it to Phoenix. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know..."

"Hey, Sarra, will you look at my horse?" Evin asked, walking over.

"Sure... Is something wrong with him?" the girl asked.

"No, I think he's jealous that Phoenix is getting all the attention." He flashed a grin and led her to the honey-colored gelding.

After talking to every horse and pony that was awake, Sarra managed to break away from the stables and go back to the Palace. It was late, and the moon was not but a sliver, so she used her Gift to light the way.

When she entered the main room of the Salmalín suite, she noticed Numair sitting in a chair. His head was down, his eyes were shut, and he was snoring lightly. Rikash would be with his knight-master. The only ones awake were Drell and a raven Sarra raised from a hatchling named Shadow.

She changed quietly into her night things, opened a window for her animal friends to enter, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow

-------

Sarra stood in the middle of a field of rolling hills with the greenest grass she'd ever seen. The sky was a bright blue, with only a few clouds, and the sun was warm. A cool breeze balanced the heat of the sun out. Despite the fact that she could see no living creature for miles around, she could hear the faint buzz of the People getting ready for the Big Cold.

She was perfectly content to stand there until the wind started to sting her exposed flesh. She covered her eyes, wincing involuntarily. Looking at the ground, the green hills were melting into sand dunes. The wind was now savage, and the sun was murderously hot.

Something jammed into Sarra's back, making her turn. Her arms dropped, revealing her face. Sand flew into her eyes, blinding her. She closed them, crying out and rubbing them. Another sharp jab in the back made her throw her hands behind her to grab the person--or thing--that was poking her. Her hands clasped onto something hard and scaly. As she turned to face her attacker, claws scratched roughly at the hands holding it captive.

Sarra's eyes shot open. She was no longer in the grassy-hills-turned-to-sand, but lying in bed. Her hand was closed on the long, slender muzzle of a small dragonet.

"Oh! Kitten, I'm sorry!" She immediately let go.

The dragonet Skysong, called Kitten, started trilling loudly, her normally blue-green scales tinged with red, pink and orange. She had gone with Daine, Sarra's mother, and Onua, Sarra's godsmother, to Cría to buy mountain ponies for the Queen's Riders trainees, and if she was here, that meant Daine and Onua were here.

Sarra threw her legs over the side of the bed. "Alright, I'm up! Stop that noise, what's wrong? Are Ma and Onua okay?" She pulled on a pair of dark green breeches and a beige shirt, and then put on a pair of leather boots. Shadow landed on her shoulder and started to run his beak through her hair.

Kitten's trilling didn't stop until she had led Sarra out of her bedroom and into the main den, where Numair, Rikash and Onua waited.

"Hey Onua, you're back... What's wrong? Where's Ma?" Sarra asked, peering worriedly at her family.

Onua struggled with herself for several seconds before replying, "She's... taken sick. She's in the infirmary."

It took more than a few moments for this to register. "What? She's-- She's okay, isn't she?"

Onua didn't answer. Numair stood up, gray-skinned with worry. "I'm going to go see what I can do."

"I'll come," Rikash and Sarra said at the same time. They smiled half-heartedly at each other, and then followed their father and godsmother out of the door.

In the infirmary, Daine was lying in a bed, her eyes shut. She was sweating and breathing hard. A healer called Sir Nealan of Queenscove, stood over her, his green-glowing hands on her temples. When he spotted Shadow, still on Sarra's shoulder, he frowned.

"No animals allowed, now please send that one away," he told her firmly. "I'm having enough trouble with the other animals."

Sarra nodded, understanding. _You have to leave,_ she told the raven. _But if you go out this window, you can get to our room through the window; I left it open._

Shadow cawed his understanding, then took off through the window. When she looked back, Numair was sitting on Daine's bed, and Neal was talking to him in a quiet voice. Rikash had planted himself in a chair, far from the bed, and Onua stood behind him.

Numair finished his conversation with Neal, and then looked at Sarra. "Come here." The girl reluctantly obeyed. Her father took her hands in his. "Her magic has been infected," he explained gently. "We think she may have gotten it from an animal. I want you to look at it and tell me what you see, okay?"

She nodded. "But won't using my magic on hers infect me, too?"

"I'll use my Gift to keep your magics separate." He stood, indicating that Sarra take his place.

She sat, and took her mother's hand in her own. As soon as their skin came in contact, the room began to spin, and she started to get very hot. A hand was placed on her neck, then a second on her shoulder and a third on her back. The world righted itself, and she cooled off. Sarra searched her mother's magic with her own. The normal copper color was almost completely hidden with gold, silver, red and black. Sarra frowned. She'd never seen those colors together, in any animal. She let go and opened her eyes. The three hands released her.

"Well?" Numair looked at her expectantly.

"I don't know, I've never seen this before..." Sarra replied, looking at Daine. "Her magic, it's... tainted, with red and gold and silver and some black. Someone--" She paused to swallow, and continued. "Someone could be trying to get rid of her magic, or--or her."

Numair studied her for several moments, and nodded. "Okay. You may go."

Sarra didn't move. Rikash, who was now standing next to the bed, put a hand on her arm. She shook it off.

"I want to help," she said.

"No."

"Why not?!"

Numair sat down next to her. "What if you get sick too? You saw how just holding her hand affected you. It took three people to protect you, and Rikash and I may not always be here. Sir Neal's Gift alone isn't enough."

"I have my own Gift!" Sarra cried.

"Its not enough, Sarra. I said no, I'm not risking you or your magic. Go with Onua and Rikash."

Sarra glared at her father, and stormed out of the infirmary. Onua followed.

"Sarra! Sarra, wait!" She caught up to the raging girl, catching her arm.

She threw the K'mir's hand off, but didn't go anywhere. "I can't help you with the trainees, not with Ma like that."

"I know, I won't ask you to," Onua said. "I can do it alone until Daine is well again."

Sarra didn't say anything for several moments, then-- "I'm sorry. I just want to help Ma, and Da doesn't even want me in the infirmary."

Onua put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You go get some rest. I'll have someone come get you if Daine's condition changes."

The young wildmage nodded and walked off without a word, heading to the Salmalín suite. As she approached the door, she realized someone was standing outside of the room. Upon closer inspection, the person was revealed to be Sir Davin of Goldenlake, dressed in a light blue shirt and forest green breeches. His sandy blonde hair hung loosely around his face, and his bright green eyes looked solemn. He smiled sadly as she approached.

"I heard about your mother. I'm sorry."

Sarra waved a hand. "She'll get better. She's too stubborn to let something like this defeat her."

"Don't I know it," Davin said, laughing dryly.

Davin and Sarra had known each other since he had come to the Palace to study as a page, when Sarra was six and he was ten. His mount had injured a leg, and his parents, Raoul and Buri, who were friends of Sarra's parents, had told him to go to Daine. Sarra had been taken along to observe, and she had ended up following Davin around the rest of the day. Since then, he had often come around, adopting Sarra and Rikash almost as younger siblings.

Sarra sighed and leaned against the wall. Davin leaned beside her, looking down at her.

"My father kicked me out of the infirmary," she informed him glumly. "He doesn't want me getting sick. It affects wild magic, you see." Sarra scowled. "He didn't make Rikash leave, he has wild magic."

"Not nearly as much as you," Davin said. "Only enough so that animals like him. He can't talk to them, like you can."

Sarra shrugged. "It's still there."

"Aw, quit moping." He put an arm around her. "I just got back from saving Port Caynn from raiders, I want to see something at least acting happy."

She put on a big, phony smile. "I thought it was pirates," she said through the grin.

"Same thing." He hugged her. "There's nothing you can do right now," he whispered. "The only thing you can do it wait."

"I hate waiting," Sarra replied, leaning against him. "I hate feeling useless. I want to do something! Sir Neal won't let me, either, because he's afraid my da will turn him into a tree."

"Then do something that is helpful without Sir Neal or your father," Davin suggested, releasing her.

Sarra didn't respond. She was thinking about what he said. Suddenly it hit her.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "That's it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She threw her arms around the knight's neck. "Oh, will you and Rikash meet me in the stables in... a half hour? Don't tell anyone."

Davin nodded, suspicious. "No one?"

"Not one soul. Except Rikash."

"Okay. This isn't going to break any laws, is it?"

"Would I ever ask a knight of the realm to break a law? Of course not. Now go find Rikash." Before he could answer, she turned to go inside. Davin sighed and trotted off in search of his squire.

-------

It was very late when Numair made it back to the suite. He'd been working with Neal all day to find out all they could about the magical sickness that had infected Daine.

When he entered, the first thing he noticed was that Sarra wasn't in the den. He saw a light flickering through the crack under the door to her room. Assuming she was awake, he called, "Sarra, if you want a lesson, I'm here."

No answer.

"Sarra?" Numair walked to her door. "Are you still mad at me?" When there was no reply, he knocked on the door. He frowned at the silence. "Sarra?" He opened the door. A lit candle rested on the clean desk, and the bed was perfectly made. Drell the marmoset was curled up on the pillow and Shadow was resting on his perch. He was turning to go when a piece of paper lying on the bed caught his eye. Lifting it, he read:

_Dear Father,_

_By the time you read this, Rikash, Davin and I will be gone. I will not tell you where we've gone, and there's no point in scrying for us or our horses; I've spelled everyone and everything in our small company. I have told Shadow where we're going, so send messages using him. I'm sorry for any stress or inconveniences I may cause, but I hate feeling useless._

_Love, __Sarralyn Salmalín_

It took several minutes and multiple readings for the situation to register in Numair's mind. When it did, he stormed out of his daughter's room, cursing. Despite what Sarra said in her letter, he had to at least try to scry for her and her companions.

Numair grabbed a hand mirror from Daine's dresser, and attempted to scry. Fog clouded the mirror. He continued to try, switching between the horses and their riders, but to no avail. Cursing himself for teaching Sarra the spell to hide from scryers, he dropped the mirror onto the desk with a little too much force, and it shatter. The mage continued to curse loudly, then realized he was scaring the animals.

Finally, a very frustrated and upset Numair lowered himself into the nearest chair, his head in his hands.

-------

A/N: Alright, before anyone says anything about Davin... Yes, his parents are Raoul and Buri. Yes, I am aware that Raoul and Buri both have dark hair and eyes, and that Davin has blonde hair and green eyes. Also, he was born about two years before Raoul and Buri were married. How is this possible, you ask. Well, the answer is quite simple. Davin was adopted. I already know his life story, I'm not making this up on the spot. I just never imagined Buri as getting pregnant, so I had her and Raoul adopt a poor, parentless six-year-old child.

Does anyone know Miri's last name, if she has one? If you hadn't noticed, I just put "Miri" up there. I would like to know her full name.

Read and review!


End file.
